Price of War
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: YUFFENTINE - Years have passed and Yuffie has taken in a child, abandoned during the Wutai War. Now called in by Tifa, Yuffie must also face her past feelings for a certain gunman...


_**Pairing: Yuffie/Vincent**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst**_

_**A/n: Don't expect much haven't written in two years and trying to get back in the flow. Enjoy!**_

**Price of War**

* * *

The Wutai War was done. Ended. Silenced. Exceptionally fast, Yuffie thought and furrowed her eyebrows. The winds were not howling, rain was not falling and for the most part the buildings were very intact as though a war had not been fought between North and South Wutai for the past two years.

Yuffie set her weapon aside and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Two years of battle and then south Wutai has a small explosion and suddenly forfeits their interest in the throne. Twenty-one years old and savior of the world - more than once! - and the extent of her hometown war was... well, pathetic. _Not that I wanted anyone to get hurt, but geese. This was just stupid. At least I told Tifa and the others not to interfere, think how much teasing I would get for dragging them all out here for that?_

A sharp cry rang out. Yuffie bolted to her feet. _Where is that coming from? _Silver eyes scanned the area and the cry rang out again from the left of her home. Quick fingers grabbed her shuriken and she hurried to the source.

The ninja stopped suddenly as she curved the corner and replaced the weapon onto her back sheath. "Aw, your just a youngin'," Yuffie crouched down and the little toddler shrieked beneath a mop of black hair. "It's alright," Yuffie continued. "It's getting cold out here, let's go find your Mama, okay?"

"Mama!" The toddler lurched forward into Yuffie's arms and clutched onto her. "Mama, mama!"

"That's right, we'll go to Lenna . She knows everybody, she can help you find your Mama fast," Yuffie replied.

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

The 24-year-old woman shook her head. Silver eyes lit up in frustration and the Wutai princess wagged a finger at the little girl standing across the room. "Blossom, put that away right now," Yuffie demanded sternly. "My shuriken is not a toy. You know you are not supposed to touch it and you best not ever again. It's dangerous!"

"Mama..."

"_Now_, Blossom."

Blossom pulled her lips into a scowl and let the weapon clatter onto the floor. Her piercing eyes looked to her mother definitely.

"Blossom!" Yuffie threw her hands onto her hips and puffed out her cheeks to stop herself from yelling at the four year old girl. "You pick that up and put it away right now!"

The silver sparkly eyes of the little girl pulled into an innocent expression. "But Mama... you said I can't touch it ever again."

"Ri- Argh!" Yuffie gritted her teeth. The little girl she had taken in nearly three years ago certainly had changed from the semi-compliant sheepish toddler she had appeared to be. Lenna hadn't ever recalled meeting the little girl and the only thing they could figure was someone had taken the ending of the war as a time to discard their child. It angered her, but there was little she could do about it without knowing whom the parents were.

Laughter rang throughout the living room. Loud and deep the sound reverberated off the walls. An aged man stood in the doorway. "Lighten up, Yuffie," he said with a gleeful mischievous look. "After all, you were much worse as a child."

"Grandfather!" Blossom hurried her small feet across the floor and all but climbed up the man to give him a hug. Her black hair surrounded her back as the small band tying it back snapped off.

Yuffie huffed, but her expression calmed. Her eyes watched her father and the little girl. Since the Wutai war ended and the little girl had taken up residence with her, everything had changed. At least that is what her father said - repeatedly. The ninja moved forward and plucked the little girl from the Leader of Wutai. "Time for a nap, little ninja," Yuffie exclaimed and put the girl over her shoulder, eliciting a tiny shriek from the child.

"Aw!" Blossom pressed her small fists into her mother's back and leaned her head up. Her grandfather made a silly face and she giggled. There would be no nap if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

Yuffie plastered a smirk on accomplishment on her face and quietly shut Blossoms door behind her. Her daughter had put up a fight, but sure enough within minutes of her bedtime story... out like a light. Now she had a good two hours to herself before the Wutaian girl got up and was lively for the rest of the afternoon.

"Yuffie," Godo's voice was sudden.

"Shit, you scared me old man," Yuffie interjected and turned to face her father.

"Tifa called earlier," Godo continued as though he hadn't heard his daughter or her disrespectful manner of speaking. "She said she wants you at Edge by tomorrow night."

The ninja huffed; placing a small hand on her hip she tilted towards it. "You're kidding! I haven't heard from her in a year and now she wants me to travel all the way to Edge? I don't have time for that." Yuffie pursed her lips. Okay, maybe she DID have time for that, but she didn't care to see a certain someone there. Talk about awkward. A feeling of uncomfortable anxiety rose in her, but she shifted her body in hopes to dislodge it. There was no fighting it this time. The Wutai war had been enough of an excuse to not go the last time, then the aftermath... "Shit!"

Godo flicked his hand against her head in a small hit. "Quit speaking like that."

"I haven't told Tifa about Blossom!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Well, about time, don't you think?" The leader of Wutai gave an exasperated look. "Perhaps if you kept s up with your friends more..."

The brunette frowned. "I've been busy. Besides," silver eyes glanced away. "They've been busy too. Everyone is trying to settle into their lives since... since the last battle. It's only been five years, ya kno-"

"Are you going or not? I'll need to let the council know if you plan on leaving," Godo interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, Ill call Tif-"

"No worries, I already let Aod inform them you'd be there."

"Godo!" Yuffie yelled and shook a fist after her father as he hurried off down the hall. "You're such a-"

"_Mama_!"

"Coming sweetie"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

_A/n: So, not my best writing, but I haven't wrote anything in two years. Personal reasons. It'll take me a while to get back in the flow, but it people enjoy it I might actually keep the chapters coming. :)_


End file.
